<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mothkawa: A fake dating story by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224552">Mothkawa: A fake dating story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Probably very OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa needs to find someone to date after telling Kyoutani he has a girlfriend. And he needs to find someone fast. Apparently Mothman is up for the job.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Mothman (Character)/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mothkawa: A fake dating story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When someone told me about Kuroo/Obama, I immediately looked for more... tame relationships that were also crack. Turns out, there are a <i>lot</i>. I just really liked this one, so here we go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey Oikawa.” Kyoutani steps up to him after practice. “You have a girlfriend, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why are you asking?” Oikawa does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a girlfriend, or any romance in his life right now, but he’s curious enough to lie and see what Kyoutani has to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prove it and I’ll tell you.” Kyoutani raises an eyebrow and starts to turn away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> prove it, at least in a reasonable amount of time, so he says, “Give me a week, she lives far away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Kyoutani growls something under his breath and goes to change.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sighs for the nth time. “What am I going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either ask someone out, or tell Kyoutani the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I can’t ask any of my fans, word spreads quick, and I don’t want to have to deal with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s stopping you from asking someone else?” Iwaizumi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> anyone else!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, sure you don’t…” Iwaizumi sighs into his hand. “Why don’t you go into the woods to find a cryptid or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Oikawa’s gears in his head start to turn, “That’s a good idea! Thank you Iwa-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a joke, get back here!” Iwaizumi says as Oikawa runs out of the room, “Cryptids aren’t real!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are, and I’ll prove it!” Oikawa calls back. “I’ll be back in a few days!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first day, Oikawa goes on a hike at night. He comes back home fruitless, and a bit scared of the dark. The second day however, he actually does some research. It seems as though the hottest one is Mothman, and he lives in the city, not the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa calls Iwaizumi on the phone after this revelation. “Hey Iwa-chan, you told me to look through the forest, not the city!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s six in the morning, shut up.” Iwaizumi hangs up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.” Oikawa mutters, but gets ready for his trip to Tokyo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the big city, Oikawa scouts parks, lakes, and rooftops with no luck. He walks around a bit further, just about to turn around and go home, before he finds a cryptozoology museum. And that’s when he spots him. Mothman. He has a large build made of what seems to be fur, two fluffy antennae, and red glowing eyes. Oikawa gawks. “Mothman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, that’s him alright.” The store owner says. “I’ll need you to get a ticket if you want to go in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” Oikawa hands over the money, and goes over to where Mothman stands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey uh… Mothman, right?” Mothman stands there unblinking. “I was wondering if you could fake date me for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mothman turns his head down a bit to meet Oikawa’s eyes, much to the surprise of the museum owner. “Alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really.” Mothman confirms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa smiles, and takes Mothman’s hand. He waves to the museum owner, and heads back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once at home, Oikawa calls Iwaizumi. “Hey!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa giggles a bit, “I found Mothman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm? Good for you.” Iwaizumi says nonchalant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t you be more excited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess? I just don’t believe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did! I’ll prove it!” Oikawa motions for Mothman, who is in the same room, to listen to Oikawa’s whispers. “Say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” Mothman says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure, and that isn’t some random guy you found on the street?” Iwaizumi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I’m not. I’m Mothman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay so, you’re dating some weirdo who thinks they’re Mothman. Great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! He’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mothman</span></em><span>. The real one.” Oikawa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. Goodnight dumbass.” And with that Iwaizumi hangs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day is a Sunday, which means no school. Oikawa figures out a plan to get Mothman into school, which involves borrowing a bunch of baggy clothing from his father’s dresser, a baseball cap from his mother, and a bunch of makeup. Turns out the makeup doesn’t work on Mothman, but he assures Oikawa it will be fine. They talk about the terms of their relationship that day as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No kissing, but hand holding is good.” Mothman says, a faint tinge of red flushing his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” Oikawa agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On Monday, Oikawa brings Mothman to school, baggy clothes, baseball cap and all. There are… quite a few stares to say the least. And well, Mothman </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cryptid, what did Oikawa expect?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Morning practice comes around, and Kyoutani looks very much afraid with Mothman following Oikawa in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going crazy right?” Iwaizumi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope! I told you I’d bring my </span>
  <em>
    <span>boyfriend</span>
  </em>
  <span> in to see you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re insane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani cuts in, “That’s your boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Oikawa says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, I’m bi.” Oikawa scratches the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Kyoutani turns to Mothman. “And… who are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mothman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their coach nearly faints when he comes into the room to see Mothman standing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At evening practice, Oikawa asks Kyoutani about what he said earlier that week. “So. I brought my boyfriend in. You better hold up your end of the deal Mad Dog-chan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani growls. “Fine! I like someone. And I wanted your advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, what a cute puppy.” Oikawa pats Kyoutani’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cute, what the hell?” Kyoutani knocks Oikawa’s hand off him. “So?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yahaba.” Kyoutani growls under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa thinks for a moment. “Let’s see…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa explains first how he thinks he should woo him, then about safety, then gives him a bit of a shovel talk, saying that he shouldn’t let it affect the team. Mothman leaves at some point, unknown to Oikawa. Kyoutani says enough is enough, and leaves as well to practice. When Oikawa looks around for Mothman, he’s not there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mothman?” Oikawa calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He left like, ten minutes ago.” Iwaizumi says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he can’t be far… right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oikawa searches the school, and his home afterwards with no sign of Mothman. He is gone. Probably back to that stupid cryptozoology museum if Oikawa guessed. Well, without Mothman in Oikawa’s life, he could devote his time back to volleyball, which was probably for the best.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I'm surprised you made it this far. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>